Grave Mistake
by Fantasmarific Amalia
Summary: Layla spots the most unlikeliest person at the cemetery, and is resolute to find out why. When she does, she wasn't expected to be warped into this whole mess. This whole story. Why is the deceased Crystal Skye determined to make Layla know? Lash
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I'd just like to let you know, that this is the newest chapter story by me. I've been working on it for a little bit, and I _swear _to you, that both Lash/OC and Lash/Layla fans will enjoy this. Swear to you! (But I promise Layla won't. Teehee.)

**Disclaimer: I only own any character you aren't familiar with, as well as the plot. End of discussion.**

_Layla spots the most unlikeliest person at the cemetery, and is resolute to find out why. When she does, she wasn't expected to be warped into this whole mess. This whole story. Why is the deceased Crystal Skye determined to make Layla know?_

_**-**_

I didn't take notice to the striped sleeves of the tall boy sitting crossed-legged in front of a stone, since my main goal that day was to see my dad.

Or his grave, rather.

It's been five years since he died - and my mother refuses to see him. It's been hard on us both, but I'll never call her a coward for it. I couldn't. He was her world - and the first week that he had gone, the first few days he was gone, my mom had stayed here every night. She brought herself a pillow and a blanket, and just stayed with him.

And it hurt to drag her away from the cemetery, tell her that he was gone forever and wasn't coming back. She yelled at me that day. Told me that life was a joke, life wasn't right without my father around. It's not something you'd tell an 12 year old little girl.

Now I sit in front of his grave, and sigh loudly as my eyes scan over the chips in the stone, my mind screaming to me - telling me that this wasn't my dad.

And the earth - oh God, the earth. The silence around and beneath the ground always gave me chills. Even the trees were quiet. Maybe it was a rule - they couldn't live and thrive around something so…dead.

What was worse, though, was the only sound I could hear. A solid _tap. Tap. Tap._ And I had no idea what was causing it.

"Dad?" I whispered, slowly bringing a finger to my right ear to try and cease the stupid tapping. "It's…me again."_Tap. Tap._ My eyes closed in slight irritation, but I kept on. I haven't talked to my dad in about a week, and whatever was tapping wasn't gunna be the thing to stop me this time. "Things are a bit better than last week." I tucked a strand of my red hair behind my ear, sticking my other finger into the other one. _Tap. Tap._ "I got a 92 on my test in Mad Science."

I sighed again, and removed my fingers from my ears to play with the lilies I brought him last week. I was ignoring the tappings that were coming even stronger as time went on. Coming in more like a strange drum beat. But it was odd - and slow…

"Mom's gotten better, but she refuses to come still." I murmured, scratching my face to find a tear had already dared to stain it. "Dangit, every time."

I sat and talked to my dad for another ten minutes, now clearly aware of the drumming. I decided to say my goodbyes, and I stood up to leave. I couldn't see perfectly, but the boy I passed when I first showed up was still sitting in the same spot as he was the last time.

And his fingers were pounding the dirt. I growled, and began to stomp my way over to him. So _he's_ been the one interrupting my time with my father. How rude.

"Excuse me -" I called, running past many stones to reach the boy below a birch tree, the grave he sat across from glossy and relatively new. Almost a year, maybe. The grass hasn't grown in yet. "'Scuse me, would you mind? I…I could hear your tapping from across the yard."

Yeah. And I knew it was stupid. My words were stupid. But how else was I supposed to say? '_Hi, I have superpowers and I can hear you abusing the ground from waaay over there_'? No thanks. I'll enjoy my identity while I can.

"What - you've got supersonic hearin' or somethin'?" He asked me, not looking my way, but lower towards the ground.

I knew that voice. Hell I knew who it _was_. Stripes. Stretch. Bully. Livingston. "Lash?"

His name in the wind caused his eyes to finally look at me, and he practically fidgeted where he sat. "Hippie?" Lash's brown eyes went wide as he tried to choose between looking at me, or the stone in front of him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same for you." I whispered, but then thought it over as I stared at the grave before us. "Without, the derogatory language, and such."

Lash raised an eyebrow as a scowl wiggled its way onto his face. "Why I'm here is no business of yours."

"Well would you stop with the tapping?" I wondered, my hands on my hips. "It's going to give me a headache."

He laughed to himself. "No." I held my breath as I gripped my purse, walking away silently to the entrance of the cemetery. "Yo, Williams!" he called, making me turn around, stretching a leg to stand in front of me.

"You aren't supposed to use your powers outside of school." I hissed, but he was clearly ignoring my words.

"I was never here. You never saw me."

I sent him a quizzical look as he raced past me. "What?" But he disappeared into the darkening afternoon, the black and white stripes of his sleeves gone from my sight.

So I decided to check out the grave he was at only moments before. And it sucked cause I couldn't remember where…exactly…

The birch tree was near a family of stones, I knew that. And…and the stone wasn't really small, but it wasn't giganti - found it. My knees cracked as I crouched down to read the tombstone. Yet I couldn't see, really, what it said yet, because the face of a girl on the rock had caught my attention. What stunned me more was the details in her eyes. There were _jewels._ Blue ones - crystallized into the stone. I pouted as my fingers slid down them, knowing that grave robbers would have a field day with those jewels. They looked so perfect. So…so natural, though.

And it made me want to cry, really. Could you imagine?

The girl in the picture, other than the decorated eyes, looked amazing. And young. So familiar. Probably about my age. Looking at the date, I confirmed so. She was born in 1991. I shivered against the light breeze. And died in 2008. _Poor girl_. Just celebrated her 17th birthday just a few months ago.

Her name was the last detail I collected in my head. And it made my breath falter. There was a harsh pain in my chest as I let a sob into the air.

Crystal Skye.

I knew her. Not well, but I knew her. She was a unique person, and had a lot of friends at Sky High. My hand hit the top of the rock as I breathed deeply. How I missed this, I'll never know. I'll never be sure. "Oh, I feel terrible." I whispered, looking away to the blue jewels. That's why she looked so familiar - the light blue rocks. Magenta told me once that that's why she was named Crystal.

Her eyes.

I had to stand. Had to leave. It was getting dark, and I needed to be home.

---

**Like it? Hopefully - since it's going to be the newest chapter story by me. **

**It gets better, believe me. Seriously. Just watch.**

**Review and you shall receive!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I'm grounded. Hope I update soon...

**Disclaimer: I only own any character you aren't familiar with, as well as the plot. End of discussion.**

_Layla spots the most unlikeliest person at the cemetery, and is resolute to find out why. When she does, she wasn't expected to be warped into this whole mess. This whole story. Why is the deceased Crystal Skye determined to make Layla know?_

-

**-Past-**

**Her name was the last detail I collected in my head. And it made my breath falter. There was a harsh pain in my chest as I let a sob into the air.**

**Crystal Skye.**

**I knew her. Not well, but I knew her. She was a unique person, and had a lot of friends at Sky High. My hand hit the top of the rock as I breathed deeply. How I missed this, I'll never know. I'll never be sure. "Oh, I feel terrible." I whispered, looking away to the blue jewels. That's why she looked so familiar - the light blue rocks. Magenta told me once that that's why she was named Crystal.**

**Her eyes.**

**I had to stand. Had to leave. It was getting dark, and I needed to be home.**

-

I spotted the ex-con stuffing a kid into their locker, and had to attack. Hey, I was alone, and it was passing time. And I wanted answers. He must have spotted me coming, because once my fingers were gliding across the metal, he ran away and ditched Speed in the process. "Hey, asshole! Where are you goin'?" He shouted. I resisted the urge to cringe. Such _words_.

The larger bully had ignored me, and I kept right along, my eyes scanning empty classrooms and hallways for the certain black and white striped arms. Yet all I could see were students at their lockers, searching for books for their classes.

How juvenile! He was hiding - from me, of all people.

I passed one room, and shook my head from the emptiness of persons, and tried to walk on, but I was pulled by my ponytail - right back into it. The door was shaking after it was slammed shut.

"Kay - explain yourself."

"Who said I was looking for you?" I asked, crossing my arms and cocking a brow, my hip slightly out.

"Oh please." Lash growled, leaning his back against the door. "I've been watching you look for me since this morning." His eyes were dark as he examined me adjust my ponytail.

"Ah, but who said I was looking for you?" I practically repeated, hopping up onto one of the desks and folding my hands together.

"What is it you want?" I heard him say, and I sighed.

"Why were you at the cemetery yesterday?" I whispered, not wanting to look up at him just yet.

"I was visiting someone." He stood straight and got ready to leave. "Is that all?" His voice was more irritated than sweet and concerned.

"I, uh, wanted to know how you knew Crystal."

Lash smirked, and somehow I just knew this was a sign of an ended conversation. "Who said I was there for her?"

Who said?

Who _said_?

Heck, who really _knew_?

I had an echoing sound of protest as his body left the room to slam the door again. Hopping off my seat I ran towards it, knowing that now I'll be late for class.

---

That night I skipped out on Will's homework group. I went back to the cemetery - back to Crystal's grave. Tossing my purse aside I sat down like I found Lash, and breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

There were a lot of things I wanted to say. To ask. But I just sat there; wondering what her relationship with Lash was about. Were they friends? More than friends? I kept having to look away, deeper into the yard as I thought more about it. And I couldn't help but wonder _why_ I was here. And why I was so curious as to what Lash had to do with her. It was like I was sucked to that spot, wondering and questioning my actions.

Is that why Lash was there where I found him? Because he was sucked in? Entrapped by the tombstone, the questions?

"What are you doing here, Hippie?" A voice said darkly, causing me to shake my head profusely and look to my right. Lash threw his arms behind him, tucking whatever was in his hands into his back pocket. "You shouldn't be here." His snarling personality was frightening, but I stumbled to my feet and bravely looked him in the eye.

"You knew Crystal."

He shrugged, but continued to glare at me. "She was a friend." Lash took a step towards me, and I inhaled the dead scent of cut flowers. He brought her lilies - and buttercups. "You shouldn't be he -"

"How...how clo -"

"_Hippie_." He called, his eyes now shut and his jaw tight. He was frustrated - I had to go. Now.

Quickly picking up my purse I walked around him, muttering a 'see you at school' before sprinting off and out into the streets. I felt like an idiot. I've never done this before. I mean, of course I've felt stupid before, but never so much to push myself back to the graveyard.

This wasn't me. But something in my head was telling me to find out. To know.

But to know _what_?

And what was so scary, so insane, is that I strongly believed that Crystal was the thing behind it all. I took my chances and turned my body around, walking backwards to get a final look at Lash. He wasn't facing my direction anymore, and his knees were on the ground, his back slouched over as his fingers ran over Crystal's tombstone. I cast a hand through my hair as my heart pounded, the freshly cut flowers coming out of his back pocket with a tug of his hand. My mouth became dry as I released a gasp, turning around fully to burst into a run. It was already dark. I had school tomorrow.

I've gone mad.

Insane.

Because this doesn't make sense at all.

---

**Review pretty please!**

**More reviews equal to lots more chapters! Haha. Get going! Press that button!**


	3. Chapter 3

Well not a lot of people have read it all yet - but hey, I couldn't wait any longer. Second chapter wasn't spicy enough. Wasn't...interesting, really. To me, at least. Let's hang, shall we?

**Disclaimer: I only own any character you aren't familiar with, as well as the plot. End of discussion.**

_Layla spots the most unlikeliest person at the cemetery, and is resolute to find out why. When she does, she wasn't expected to be warped into this whole mess. This whole story. Why is the deceased Crystal Skye determined to make Layla know?_

-

**-Past-**

**This wasn't me. But something in my head was telling me to find out. To know. **

**But to know **_**what**_

**And what was so scary, so insane, is that I strongly believed that Crystal was the thing behind it all. I took my chances and turned my body around, walking backwards to get a final look at Lash. He wasn't facing my direction anymore, and his knees were on the ground, his back slouched over as his fingers ran over Crystal's tombstone. I cast a hand through my hair as my heart pounded, the freshly cut flowers coming out of his back pocket with a tug of his hand. My mouth became dry as I released a gasp, turning around fully to burst into a run. It was already dark. I had school tomorrow.**

**I've gone mad. **

**Insane. **

**Because this doesn't make sense at all.**

**-**

Even though it was lunchtime, to me, it was quiet. And I was staring off into space, but my head was turned, looking directly at Lash. I watched his tall form turn and stare back at me, and our eyes locked. It was a cold rush that fell through my system and caused me to try and look away. It even looked like he was trying to do the same, but neither one of us could manage to.

And he looked calm - even when his fingers slid across his table wearily. Even when I saw - at the slight corner beside him - Speed nudge his shoulder, telling me that he wasn't paying attention to what they were discussing any longer.

But I was thankful to when Will tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" It took a moment longer for me to focus back to our group. Thankfully I handled it, yet I could still feel his eyes on my back. "You look distant."

I shrugged, brushing away his words. I was okay - I was fine. No need to worry. "Yeah, totally." Somehow my breathless answer wasn't a correct way to speak to him with, since he reached for my hand beneath the table. It was warm, and comforting, and I smiled freely when the feeling of eyes upon me had disappeared. I was no longer cold. But I did feel weak and confused.

My head fell into his shoulder, and I played with his fingers as my eyes partially shut. This...this was great. I loved being around Will. His lips touched my temple and I couldn't help but smile.

---

I breathed in the air, feeling the cool breeze against my cheek. My fingers on my left hand had held tightly to the bark, letting my senses come alive. The power I had - merely tripled, letting me feel the joy. The beauty, the pain - of plantlife. My eyes were closed and I knew someone was approaching. So my head slightly ducked and my eyebrows furrowed.

God, was he back _again_?

I couldn't blame him, really. I've been coming back almost as much as he. But I was only here because it was eerily quiet. My father was near. That somehow the trees and the dead held a connection and I _held myself together_, in that connection.

But now I opened my eyes, scowling lightly at the nagging pull in my mind. Somehow I kept thinking that it was Crystal.

I released a frustrated sound from my mouth at the thought, wondering what Crystal's power was when she was living. And I heard his feet stop, the small crack of a neck lifting to look into the tree I sat in. Wow. He found me.

"Williams." He muttered up to me, his hands in his pockets and part of his hair in his eyes. "I know you're up there."

I sighed. It was useless to ignore him. He already knew I was here. "I was thinking." Lash didn't say anything, so I pressed my head against the tree trunk. "And I was gunna see someone soon, anyway." My face was slightly burning, and I knew that it was because I spoke too fast and too soon. Yet I kept on strong, leaning back into a hanging blanket of leaves.

"Yeah, right." He growled low, and I saw him sit down and cross his legs, staring down at Crystal's grave. "You're here to see someone." Lash rolled his eyes and sighed to himself, causing me to fall out of the tree and land on my feet.

Brushing hair out of my face I nodded, and he gave me an awkward look, as if I just was about to make his personal bubble burst. I was standing up, and almost ten feet away from him. I wasn't covered in toxic chemicals and screaming for help. "My father." Well it wasn't a lie, but it made him blink a few times. I watched him stare at me a bit longer, and then back to the stone, where his eyes had stayed. The stupid nagging sensation was still giving my mind a hassle, and I had to turn on my heel to at least _try_ to ignore it - to make my way to see my father. Yet as I felt my hand curl into a fist, I almost froze. There was energy in the air and it was distracting me. It was causing my hair on the nape of my neck to stand up, and somehow I was channeling anger.

I've never felt this much anger. It wasn't _real_ anger, though. It was anger a child would have towards a parent when that particular parent didn't understand the child's babbling voice. More like frustration, when I think about it.

"Are you sucked into it, too?" I whispered, not turning around yet. But I _did_ hear the rustling of crisp leaves turn over. He was playing with the fallen foliage.

"What?" He deadpanned, no emotion as I finally turned around to fall on my knees beside him. Lash leaned back in surprise, and I gasped in my own shocking moments. I got over them quickly - I was nearly forced.

"The stone, the energy in the air!" I almost cried out, eyes wide at his confusion. The look on his face would have caused me to giggle in any other situation, but this was serious. Lash's expression was changing, and it went from its original confusion, to complete blackness, his eyes out of focus in thought.

And then I saw the slight recognition of understanding. "No."

It was shaken, and his face hardened, as if covering emotions. I growled loudly, and then bent back onto my spine, my lips turning up in a snarl. It was such a disgusting lie that the nagging sensation roared louder at the back of my head again. So loud that it caused my fists to lift into the air and clench together. Somehow I knew the energy, and the roar, the tombstone - Crystal - all of it was connected. I just...didn't...

"Why...? Why not?" I managed to whispered, more focused on my clenching and unclenching fists, the red crescent moon marks I was leaving on myself. And then my middle finger broke the skin, causing blood to slowly seep through. I stared in silence at it, not fully comprehending what I had done or why I had done it.

Lash was shaking his head towards me as I sat up straight, looking down at my hands and vocalizing a whimpering sob. "It's none of anything to your business whether I do or not." It was weird. His words were calm and not sneering, and it was sending a shiver through my heart and lungs. I began to run my palms together, ignoring the ignorant poking pain I was giving myself to try and stop said pain. I felt hopeless. "What did you do?" Lash asked me, leaning back so that his hands held him up as he rolled his neck to swish his hair from his face.

I looked up at him, eyes narrowed as my mind told me he was asking _me_ a question. And he sounded curious, so I stopped my hand-rubbing to peer down at them once more. There was merely a small spot of red skin, but the browning blood made me sigh with relief. The bleeding stopped. "Nothing - I'm fine." My eyes fell upon the gravestone, the blue jewels for her eyes. Crystal's large, blue and beautiful eyes. And then the loud, roaring nag in my head was just a dull scream, but I couldn't help but squint my face back in surprise. It wasn't louder, but the fact that it was just...there, made me cringe from the fear it brought me. What was it supposed to be?

He took his legs and crossed them together beneath him, looking away from me and to the stone. I thought it to be a little bit odd when he didn't protest to me then, since he's done it before, but it was good. At least he wasn't kicking me out of the area. Then he spoke after what seemed like only minutes.

"Aren't you going?"

There they were again. Calm, and not sneering words in the air, that came from his mouth. It was so _weird_ to hear it from _Lash!_ "Uh..." I heard myself whisper, then feeling completely stupid. I blinked, looking up at him. Where did I say I was going again? Dad's grave. Right. "I...can't."

Lash actually tore his eyes away from the stone to meet mine. There was a harsh wind that hit us in the face, but his expression was the same. "Is that what you meant?" He asked me when the wind died down. "'Cause you're 'sucked in'?" Nodding quickly I saw the amusement in his eyes. Did he think I was joking? How rude! How... - Lash-like.

Never mind.

"Stop lying to yourself and leave it be, Hippie." He sneered, and I could only subconsciously rub my hands slowly. "Just go."

That hollow screaming of frustration in the back of my head grew louder at those last words, and I couldn't help but think I was going insane. I cupped the sides of my face tightly and bent down, my eyes squinting shut as I forced the shiver of fear out of me. This stupid energy would be the death of me. Gasping at my thoughts I shook my head, and Lash leaned away from me uncomfortably. It was hard to resist the urge to scream right along with it.

But my lungs began to give me pain - the air was thin and I started to gasp in breaths like I was going to have a major problem soon. "It's the, energy - I can't. Please, you need to believe me." Was I really begging Lash to understand?

And then I saw his head twitch to the side, a sour expression on his lips. The frustrated sound had calmed slightly, but was still going strong. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"_LIAR_!" I cried, now completely horrified. My voice was not only my own, but an echo of the muffled screaming in my head. Was I imagining things or did that really happen? "You can sense it!" My body stood tall above him, and I pointed a finger towards him. I was near tears. "You can feel it. All around you."

Lash shook his head disbelievingly. "No, no - it's not right." He whispered, looking wildly across the dirt in front of us. "It's just the ringing in my ears - it's nothing!"

There was no stopping _or _ignoring the loud scream. We both covered our ears at the same time, and it was me who spoke, but I didn't know what I said. "It's Crystal Skye and you know it, Lash."

Silence.

From both the boy in front of me, and the screaming in my mind.

Just silence. A relief.

Lash stumbled back a few feet, his eyes wide at me. I began to shake, my entire body moving in fear as I looked around my feet. I fell to the ground, my eyes rolling.

---

**Did it get interesting yet?**

**Review! I bring gifts!**


	4. Chapter 4

Teehee! This is exciting!

Read. Enjoy. Learn.

Become brave. Be curious. Love.

Read my story and see what happens.

**Disclaimer: I only own any character you aren't familiar with, as well as the plot. End of discussion.**

_Layla spots the most unlikeliest person at the cemetery, and is resolute to find out why. When she does, she wasn't expected to be warped into this whole mess. This whole story. Why is the deceased Crystal Skye determined to make Layla know?_

-

**-Past-**

**There was no stopping or ignoring the loud scream. We both covered our ears at the same time, and it was me who spoke, but I didn't know what I said. "It's Crystal Skye and you know it, Lash."**

**Silence.**

**From both the boy in front of me, and the screaming in my mind. **

**Just silence. A relief.**

**Lash stumbled back a few feet, his eyes wide at me. I began to shake, my entire body moving in fear as I looked around my feet. I fell to the ground, my eyes rolling.**

-

She stood before me, like a Goddess. There was only one thing missing from her features, and it made her cross her arms and darken her eyes. If she could, she'd probably be scowling at the sky.

Crystal had no mouth.

I ran a hand through my hair freely as she looked back at me, giving me a sense that she was thankful I came or something. Her eyes lifted and partly closed without a smile, but I knew the expression.

Her arms spread wide in welcome, and my feet took me to her, wrapping my arms around her middle. Half of me couldn't make sense of what was going on, but then half of me was being informed that I needed to know.

But know what?

Crystal pulled away, but began to point towards the birch tree above her grave. It was a repeated motion until I caught on that I needed to get near the large tree. Fingers rested upon my shoulders as I started my way over to it, and I looked back at the lively blue eyed girl to see her eager eyes pushing me towards the white bark.

And then I saw him, looking down at the ground from my former spot. His eyes were narrowed, but he hadn't seen me. It was like he was in his own little world.

_He is in reality._ I heard her whisper, causing me to gasp and look back to the slightly taller girl. Her dark brown hair shimmered, but she still held no mouth to her face. _As we are in dreams._

"What is he doing?" I asked in wonderment, tilting my head up towards Lash. He continued to stare down at the ground, and then closed his eyes.

_He's watching us._

Immediately I waved my hands in front of his body, but she had grabbed my wrist to stop me. Using her right hand she slid my vision from Lash to where he now continued to stare - at me. My body was lying on its stomach, my face slightly red with my cheek to the grass. Crystal's eyes squinted without a smile, and merely ran fingers through my hair with dull interest.

"Am I having an out of body experience?" I whispered, looking to her as I cracked my knees against the dirt, checking out my position on the ground. Crystal only nodded, and then leaned against the white bark, looking up at Lash in admiration.

_He looks so calm, doesn't he_? Her voice filled my mind before I could look up at her. _I really do miss him_. I stood now, completely ignoring my body to walk over to her. But before I could reach out to Crystal, Lash had pounced to the earth, leaning back against the tree to close his eyes. My mouth opened to speak, but I wanted to watch Crystal's fingers on his face, the reaction she received.

Lash's breathing was shaky, and his cheek cupped itself into her hand when she began to stroke it. As she lifted her eyes without a smile, I couldn't help but think of Will, and how he always did that same motion, even kissing the palm of my hand whenever he would lower his lips to it.

But Lash was at a loss - and he probably only felt a slight chill upon his skin.

"Crystal..." He whispered, his hands curling into fists before hitting the tree with them.

It jolted me. "Oh!"

Crystal turned her eyes upon me and sent a shiver through my spine. _Everything alright_? She stressed, her blue orbs full of concern as her hands left Lash's skin. I watched closely as he shook his head, his honey brown eyes closing once more to have his hand swat at his eyelid. Finally realizing what he had done, my fingers covered my mouth in hurt. He was crying.

Silently - but he was crying nonetheless.

"What were you to him?" I asked, stepping closer to her. She placed a hand upon my waist and tugged me close to her, and I could only follow along. Once I got there, Crystal took my face with her hands and searched my eyes, her words staining my thoughts.

_You shall know soon, for he shall tell_. Her eyes lifted, and I gave her a small smile.

Slowly her skin touched my forehead in a nothing kiss, only to have her step back with her lips. "Goodbye, Layla Williams."

--

A warm breeze upon my face had made me jump. I refused to open my eyes just yet, and let my senses take over. If I just lay here, I could feel Lash's presence upon the ground, and not by the tree. "Would you quit staring at me?" I whispered, finally opening my eyes to the afternoon sky. The soft chuckles from his throat made me sit up, not fully comprehending the fact that he had just done that.

"You've been laying like that for the past ten minutes."

I gasped. "And you didn't check to see if I was breathing?" I asked bewilderedly. "I don't know why Crystal would miss you -"

He cut me off. "What the hell?"

I could only shake my head. "I saw her again." His mouth twisted, but I kept on. "But that's none of your business, so I should be on my way." Standing up, I brushed off my knees, patting down my stomach and running a hand through my hair.

"N - what? No, Williams." His arm stretched to grab my left forearm, tugging me to sit beside him. "What are you talking about?"

I shook my head. "No, you didn't even consider checking my vital signs." I tried to release his hold on me, but he merely held on tighter.

"For your information, Hippie, I did. When I saw that you were breathing normal I left it alone." He shrugged, and then looked down at the connection of his hand on my skin. "What were you talking about?"

"Crystal."

"What about her?"

"What..." I began, feeling the buzzing roar become an echo. "What was she to you?"

Lash's grip on my arm had loosened dramatically, and his now-bloodshot eyes shined with something I couldn't place. Not yet. "She, uh..." He started awkwardly, looking towards her stone. "She and me were friends."

I gave him a blank stare.

"Okay. Okay - fine." He growled, looking to the ground before dropping his hand from my arm. Ohmigosh was I that convincing? "We were together."

The screaming roar in my head died completely, but a soft purr was left in its place. I watched as his hands began to fidget on his crossed knees. Brown eyes threw themselves at me, and I stiffened beneath his gaze. Crystal's mindly purr turned over in a push - and pushed the question that was floating in my mind since the beginning, forward. I shook my head in a grimace, and Lash saw this clearly. My mouth opened involuntarily, and the question was exclaimed before I could shut my lips.

"What do I need to know so badly?" His confused expression turned to understanding.

"She told you that you had to know something?" He asked curiously, his back bent forward but his face was turned towards me.

I nodded, and closed my eyes in the process. "She said you you'd tell me." I opened them to give an unsure look to Lash, and I couldn't believe that he was curious, calm. And heck, I couldn't understand why he was in the need to know - asking me questions.

I felt terrible. How I could feel sympathetic for such a bully was beyond me - but the purr of Crystal was back. Her wispy energy entangled me into this - but I just knew I was on my own to escape.

Lash's gaze broke my thoughts, since he looked - _once again _- lost and confused. "There's nothing to say."

---

**Review! I love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Has it come to your attention yet that this story is going to nearly kill you?

Good.

Because it probably will. Like it or not, it's going to haunt you.

**Disclaimer: I only own any character you aren't familiar with, as well as the plot. End of discussion.**

_Layla spots the most unlikeliest person at the cemetery, and is resolute to find out why. When she does, she wasn't expected to be warped into this whole mess. This whole story. Why is the deceased Crystal Skye determined to make Layla know?_

-

**-Past-**

**"What do I need to know so badly?" His confused expression turned to understanding.**

**"She told you that you had to know something?" He asked curiously, his back bent forward but his face was turned towards me.**

**I nodded, and closed my eyes in the process. "She said you you'd tell me." I opened them to give an unsure look to Lash, and I couldn't believe that he was curious, calm. And heck, I couldn't understand why he was in the need to know - asking me questions.**

**I felt terrible. How I could feel sympathetic for such a bully was beyond me - but the purr of Crystal was back. Her wispy energy entangled me into this - but I just knew I was on my own to escape.**

**Lash's gaze broke my thoughts, since he looked - **_**once again **_**- lost and confused. "There's nothing to say."**

-

That night I had a dream of Crystal. This whole past week has been circulating around her, and it was freaking me out.

In the dream, we were at Sky High, sitting at the lunch table I usually sit at. It was just me and her, and she kept looking towards the entrance doors.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked her, peering that way as well. Her eyes landed on mine, and she sighed.

"Lash." She merely whispered, looking disappointed.

And then the flow of questions fell out on my mouth before I could stop them. "What did you even see in him? You were successful - he was a bully - that doesn't even really…" I trailed off when her piercing glare shot my heart. Even in my dreams her eyes had affected me.

"I saw past that." Her small lips turned up into a smile, but she continued her stare to the café doors. "I saw past everything."

"So why am _I_ involved now?" I whispered, pointing to myself. Crystal only smiled, and took her ice-cold hands to place them in mine.

"You understand."

"But understand what?"

"His other side."

"There's only one side to hi -"

"Layla, please. I spent three years of my life in love with him." I could only stare. _Three years?_ "I think I knew him pretty damn well." She sighed. "But I was the only _one_ to know him that way."

"Where do I come in?" I repeated, still slightly confused.

"I want someone to know Lash as how _I_ knew him. Lash - the boy I fell in love with. Not Lash, the asshole bully who takes sidekick lunch money." And before I could speak, she continued. "I wanted you to see what I did. I wanted just, once other person to see the real Lash. My Lash."

"Why me?"

"Because I know you can do it." Crystal smiled, and leaned in to my forehead, kissing it to disappear.

--

During my free period I went to the library. Sitting down in a cornered cubicle, I sighed, scribbling little flowers onto my palm. Fifteen minutes went by, and I began to zone out, now not knowing what I was doing.

A curve. Another.

A circle in the middle.

Little dashes above and below the curves.

I could only gasp when I started on the center circle.

My blue pen fell to the floor at my feet, and my eyes stared deeply at the very detailed eye on the webbing between my left thumb and pointer finger.

"Crystal…"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit clumsy?" I heard a voice say, my pen flying into the air and down my shirt. "Yesss, ten points."

"I appreciate it." I muttered darkly, digging through the fabric with the drawn hand, looking away from Lash and pulling up the papermate. "Truly, I do."

"You do that?" He blurted, pointing to my hand. "That eye?"

My throat hardened as I tried to breathe. "What of it?" He lifted his right hand to stretch his fingers, exposing a more detailed version of the dead girl's eye. All was black, except for the blue pen marks scratched for her pupil.

"Did you have that dream too?" Lash asked me, making my motions freeze to stare at him. He…had a similar dream? "She asked where you were."

"So? Livingston, I have no idea what you're -"

"You understand." He snarled, interrupting my thoughts completely. "She told me that you'll understand. Over and over."

I gave a nervous chuckle to the air as I glanced to the clock on the wall. Dang. Only 20 minutes till I can go home with Will. "Lash -" I looked him straight in the eye, catching his frustration and confusion quickly. "I don't know what you dreamt, and I probably won't care much for it, but I was -"

"You suck at lying."

I opened my mouth but no sound came out.

"What is going on, Hippie!" The librarian's head popped up from the book in her hands, and sent a glare in our directions.

Yet I couldn't help and lower my voice - I lost control of that. "I don't know!" I cried. "She told me to know yo -"

"I'll have to ask you the two of you to leave, please? You're disturbing the other people in the library." The up-tight librarian walked off in a huff as she continued to glare at me. At us.

"Gladly." I heard Lash say breathlessly, a faded growl leveling the air as he grabbed my drawn hand with his own to place me to my feet. Quickly dragging me out of the book-filled room, he swung me a bit to slam my back against the wall. A look of determination was written through his dark brown eyes.

"Now." He whispered, his arms coming to the wall, blocking my escapes as his body towered over me. I took a moment to glide my eyes by them, staring the drawing of her eye on his hand. "No, look at me." He said, causing me to turn my face to his. "Tell the truth."

"I will if you start." Ooh, smooth, Layla, I thought, almost smirking.

"Would. You. Be. Serious!" He shouted, taking a step back to clench his fists with emotion. Lash was glowering at me now. "Williams -"

"I don't know what you're sa -"

"Hippie!"

"I need to know you!" I cried, already knowing how ridiculous I sounded.

Lash placed his hands on the sides of his head, clawing at his hair and scalp. "What is going on!" He screamed a growl, bending over in anger and what I thought to be insanity.

And my voice rose so high I thought I sounded more like a six year old than a 16 year old. "I don't know!" I burst into tears, the salty fluid flowing down my cheeks as my face enflamed immensely. "I just…don't…know, Lash." I whimpered. "Crystal wants somebody to…to know the real Lash. The real you."

"This is the real me." He said low, his eyes dark with the threat of death as he pointed at his chest, stepping closer. "She fell in love with evil. With me, there is nothing but snide remarks and rudeness."

My face twisted up in a sour expression as I wiped away the falling tears. "I'm a _hundred percent _positive that someone that high, someone that successful in this school, would not fall for whom you just described."

"Opposites attract." He merely said, that evil but smug smirk plastered on his lips.

The final bell rang, and I took a step forward towards him.

"Then what did _you _fall for?"

I watched his face collapse at my words, and I went home.

---

**Review! I love reviews!**

**I bring gifts to the table!**


	6. Chapter 6

What's a girl gotta do to get a little bit'a attention around here? Take her shirt off?

Well wouldn't that be a show to watch.

Enjoy, lovies.

**Disclaimer: I only own any character you aren't familiar with, as well as the plot. End of discussion.**

_Layla spots the most unlikeliest person at the cemetery, and is resolute to find out why. When she does, she wasn't expected to be warped into this whole mess. This whole story. Why is the deceased Crystal Skye determined to make Layla know?_

-

**-Past-**

**"This is the real me." He said low, his eyes dark with the threat of death as he pointed at his chest, stepping closer. "She fell in love with evil. With me, there is nothing but snide remarks and rudeness."**

**My face twisted up in a sour expression as I wiped away the falling tears. "I'm a **_**hundred percent **_**positive that someone that high, someone that successful in this school, would not fall for whom you just described."**

**"Opposites attract." He merely said, that evil but smug smirk plastered on his lips.**

**The final bell rang, and I took a step forward towards him.**

**"Then what did **_**you **_**fall for?"**

**I watched his face collapse at my words, and I went home.**

-

"Okay Crystal -" I called, pacing back and forth. "I don't know what happens now, but I'm confused. I'm lost. And talking to him never helps."

I was at the Maxville Cemetery. Again.

"He's lying!" I went on with. "I just know it! What does he have to hide?"

A shocking wind collided with my face, knocking me back slightly into the tree behind the stone. Well of course I wasn't going to step all over Crystal…

She may be _dead _but I wasn't going to be _rude_.

"Ugh -" I muttered, settling myself out and adjusting my clothes. I kept going. "And he's trying to convince me that you fell in love with the butthead he is." My eyes looked over my left hand, and I used a finger to trace over the drawing.

There was an eerie silence to the air, until I had shut my eyelids, now focused on the faint buzzing of my mind. It wasn't violent, but comforting and full of understanding.

Crystal clearly knew he would be ignorant about all this.

Falling to my knees I crossed my arms upon the tombstone, keeping my eyes closed and keeping my red hair from getting into my face. Slowly, the wind turned down into a light breeze, and it cooled my mind, causing me to give a shallow sigh, taking a rest. I'm not sure how, but my mind was split into two places.

There was a part of me that stood on the edge of the Grand Canyon. My arms spread out to fall into the endless rock and sand. And the other, was well aware of my surroundings. The graveyard, the birch tree behind me, the birds flying in the sky. The light breeze upon my cheeks.

The first part of me looked down upon the deadly cavity, bracing myself for the fall. And the other, had focused in on the crunching and shuffling footsteps coming closer and closer. The wind picked up, the faint buzzing becoming louder.

_I fell._

Jumping an inch into the air, my eyes opened quickly, only to close with a loud growl. The bright sun had lit the rest of the graveyard, but my shady spot was a big difference in every way.

Same went for the pale face before me, only about a foot away.

"Lash is there a reason you're staring at me?" My voice was groggy and my throat hurt. My knees were digging into the soil, and my fingertips were numb.

Good afternoon, Layla Williams, I thought, almost rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not here to stare at you. If you would leave, I'd be alone." The energy was buzzing now, even loudly, but it felt like someone was flicking their finger at my ear. I heard him flinch.

"Not exactly." I whispered, tapping on the stone beneath my arms. I finally opened my eyes and watched him tilt his head.

"Her smile." Lash mumbled after a minute, his brown hair covering his eyes when he shook his head.

I was confused. "What?" I muttered, keeping my fingers on Crystal's stone to sit up straight, narrowing my eyes.

"That's what I fell for." He said softly, his eyes dimming to the soil beneath him. I watched as he brought his fingers to the rock, and he spoke before I could even wonder aloud. "Back at school - you asked."

"Oh."

"Course…she didn't go for me in the beginning…" I couldn't help the short smile to appear on my face. But I wiped it away before he could see it. "She said that she couldn't 'associate' with bullies." He looked distant. "Actually, she never really said that. She just reacted that way..."

I watched as his face turned up in a smile. And of all the times I'd thought that when he would rarely smile, it would look maddening. Frightening. _Deathly_. But it made the air warm. The sky a bit brighter. The buzzing in my ear to tickle my senses. It made me want to laugh in the lightness of tension in the air. It was a great smile. I just didn't get why he was smiling in the first place, though. A memory, perhaps?

"She -" He laughed, "she uh, well, when I first kissed her, she flipped out."

"You mean you kissed her without permission?" I asked incredibly, my mouth partially open.

Lash shrugged. "She threw me across the room and locked me into a chokehold until I apologized." He looked up at me and smirked. "I remember her walking towards me, and I grabbed her -" I gasped. "An' told her I would, if she'd go on a date with me."

"And she said no, I hope." I whispered, completely shocked. Not only did Lash kiss Crystal without her permission, but he also grabbed her. That's _two _rules broken.

"That was the beginning of us, thank you very much, Williams." He growled to me through gritted teeth, and I sat up straight, nodding slowly. There had to have been something that made her realize - made her see the Lash she knew before she died.

"Tell me how." I managed to whisper, my eyes squinting. The sun was hiding behind clouds, and before I noticed, they were getting darker.

Rain was coming. I could feel it.

"Well if you keep interrupting, I won't bother."

"Crystal won't like that."

He glared darkly at me, his lip curled up as he clearly was holding back a sneering comment. "She's dead, what does it matter what she'd not like?" He shouted, his figure stretching slightly to heighten himself, making him taller than me by two. Once he got to the size he wanted, his arms spread out, his nostrils flaring. "Crystal's gone - it shouldn't matter."

I had to shake my head continuously as thunder rumbled through the sky. "She's communicating, Lash. She's alive as any dead person can be." My words became soft as a light drizzle hit the ground. "I know it doesn't make any sense, but it's true." Rain began to fall a tiny bit harder, and I knew this was just going to get worse.

I couldn't stop my eyes as I stared at his sinking figure, the slouching position his body formed into. He crossed his hands over his knees, and the wet sky began to fall just a little bit heavier upon Lash. There was a point where I could count the drops upon his shoulders, the darkened orange blots of his skull shirt.

But not now, anyway. Now, I could see his face lower a bit deeper towards the ground, rain dripping from the tips of his hair, his nose. "Lash?" I whispered, my hand raised, ready to advance the blanket of leaves to hover over his head.

"No." He sputtered, lifting a finger and shaking his head slowly.

"It's raining, you'll get sick." The sound of rain hitting stone, hitting ground was monstrous, but he was silent, still, and he dipped his head even lower. Soon he'd be tucking himself into a ball. My right hand lifted as I glanced up to the blanket. Using only a finger, I brought it along to rest above his head, but I cried out in horror as his arm stretched to swat it away.

"No." He called sternly, lifting his head to look at me. "Just...no, Layla."

My name coming from his lips made me gasp. It was unexpected, and Lash had even froze. His eyes were wide, staring deeply at me, as if he didn't mean to speak it.

Lowering my hand I stopped focusing on the plant-life and stood slowly, hands wet as I leveled my steps. Before I knew it, I was standing beside him, feeling the harsh winds, the wet drips of nature falling upon my face and clothes. I sat in the same position he was now - my back slouched, my face turned towards him with my hands crossed on my knees. He watched me do all this, his hair plastered against his cheeks like glue.

"Lash..." I whispered, almost unheard through the pounding roar of rain. I've never seen another human being behave this way - except for my mother. But this was terrible. And Lash was letting me witness it. Why does he show traits of a wounded puppy so well? It makes me just want to hug him. And that, that would be bad.

His face nodded slowly, so I knew he had heard me.

"Would you tell me?"

"Later."

I pursed my lips together, hearing the rain continue on with their descent. My phone rang from my pocket, and I dug it out to see the name on the caller ID. My mother. I didn't pick it up, and I didn't place it to my ear. I knew what she'd say. She'd tell me to come home. _Get ready for dinner. Get out of the rain_. Putting my phone back into my jeans I stole a glance at Lash.

"I'm keeping you to that, Livingston. But I gotta go home." My next sentence blurted out wasn't supposed to be heard. "I don't want you to get sick, so stay out of the rain? Please?"

With that, I brought the blanket of leaves above him, and quickly walked home.

---

**Review! I love them so. And yes, I update quickly. **


	7. Chapter 7

Whenever you receive a gold star for your efforts, you get excited and wish for more.

Do you mean it, though? Do you deserve more?

Do _I_ deserve more?

**Disclaimer: I only own any character you aren't familiar with, as well as the plot. End of discussion.**

_Layla spots the most unlikeliest person at the cemetery, and is resolute to find out why. When she does, she wasn't expected to be warped into this whole mess. This whole story. Why is the deceased Crystal Skye determined to make Layla know?_

-

**-Past-**

**"Would you tell me?"**

**"Later."**

**I pursed my lips together, hearing the rain continue on with their descent. My phone rang from my pocket, and I dug it out to see the name on the caller ID. My mother. I didn't pick it up, and I didn't place it to my ear. I knew what she'd say. She'd tell me to come home. **_**Get ready for dinner. Get out of the rain. **_**Putting my phone back into my jeans I stole a glance at Lash.**

**"I'm keeping you to that, Livingston. But I gotta go home." My next sentence blurted out wasn't supposed to be heard. "I don't want you to get sick, so stay out of the rain? Please?"**

**With that, I brought the blanket of leaves above him, and quickly walked home.**

**-**

The stormy night brought along another Crystal dream.

And it was the theme too, the storm. As well as the cemetery.

We met at the entrance gate, her eyes frantic and scared. She was - once again, Crystal-no-mouth.

I watched her run away, through many paths and bushes. There were many shortcuts, apparently, but since she could just run through it all, I had a bit of complication trying to jump a barrier fence. Bushes were easy. I merely brought them aside with a wave of my hand.

But right now wasn't the time to brag. Crystal was almost gone, disappearing with each step past the harsh rain. "Crystal!" I cried, ducking beneath the rain. "Slow it down!"

She came from nowhere, to be right in front of me. Her eyes were wide, frantic, full of impatience and completely horrified.

Something was seriously wrong.

She tried reaching for my hand to bring me along but her fingers went right through my skin. Crystal wasn't a solid figure. So instead, her arms flailed wildly to lead me on once again. My feet pounded against the ground, and got splashed every time I ran through a puddle. But nothing really mattered. I had that sense. Crystal was afraid. I took a deep breath and sped a little faster, knowing that whatever was going on, I'd find out when I'd meet up with her.

I knew where we were going now. Flipping a hand through the air I dodged an oak tree, and sped off to the right.

We're headed to her grave.

"What's going on?" I yelled above the storm, trying my best to snatch away hair from my vision. Neck and neck with Crystal, I looked ahead, finding the familiar birch tree from where I stood practically fifty feet away.

And then I froze. My feet stopped, but Crystal kept going until she reached her stone. There lie a figure, as if they were sleeping. I caught Crystal acting wild again, her hands thrusting towards the dark shadow. I heard - through the storm, the rain and thunder - little gasps, shivers.

And lightning lit the sky beautifully. I screamed in horror as the area was brightened.

Lash.

_He never left!_ She looked terrified. _I'll always love him, but it's not his time to die!_ Her eyes were watery. _Please, save him!_ Crystal collapsed into the mud, her white hands upon her cheeks as she wept.

And then I was in complete darkness, a dim light only coming through the windows. Sitting up, I glanced at the clock. 1:17. Gosh darn. The tiny red lights upon the clock flashed a few times before I realized the time. 1:17. 1:17.

_Hurry!_

Scrambling out of bed, the house shook with the rumble of thunder. Was I really going to the cemetery to see if Lash was there? Still at her grave?

When I noticed myself shoving my feet into my shoes as I wrapped my hair into a ponytail, I had to turn myself around to rip the fleece blanket off my covers.

If he was really there, he'd use it. And he'd have h-e-double hockey sticks to pay tomorrow. I knew for a fact that we wouldn't be going to school. He'd be too sick, and I'd be too tired.

Slowly opening my second story window, I wrapped the fleece blanket into a ball to throw on a windbreaker, rolling the dark blue soft material around my waist and zipping up the jacket. I'd be warm for a bit - but I'll still be wet…

Umbrella. Gotta get an umbrella. Goddangit, Lash. You just _had_ to stay there, didn't you?

Lightning and thunder rolled on as I retrieved the large black protector-of-rain-on-my-head. Sticking it out the window, I opened it to steady myself. Climbing upon my roof I wiped my eyes of sleep crust.

I've gone crazy.

--

It's weird thinking that I don't wanna follow my dreams anymore. They keep leading me to the cemetery. Crystal's grave. But once I reached the dark graveyard, my fingers rested upon the lock and chain on the entrance. I had to find another way in.

Closing my eyes, I tapped my hand against my leg, hearing the wind brush through the trees. A branch had caressed my cheek, and it led me to send a small smile into the air. Grasping it softly, it grew to a thick limb, and I made it mold into an elevator, lifting me up and over the gate. I was breaking rules. Why was I doing this, anyway?

Oh, ha - cause I'm that type of person. Hitting my forehead as I set myself down, I shook my head. This is really bad. I snuck out of my house at 1 in the morning. And I'm sneaking into a cemetery to see if a boy I didn't like was really there. Sometimes I wonder if I care too much.

When I reached the old family of stones, I peered over by the birch tree, stepping into a deep puddle of mud without seeing another way around. As I got closer to Crystal's burial ground, I gasped.

I could see him.

"Lash!" I screamed, squishing my shoes with each running step towards him. My clothes were already soaked to my skin, and I couldn't feel my toes. Everything was cold. "Lash, you idiot!" My body collapsed beside him, and I checked his breathing with a wet smack of my ear to his chest. There were shallow intakes of air, and his body was shaking. "You should have gone home, Livingston." I whispered, using my left hand to smack his cheek. "C'mon, wake up -"

His own hand came up to grab my wrist, causing me to yell out in surprise. "Why are you everywhere, Williams." He gurgled, his lips shivering, his teeth chattering.

"I don't know." I inhaled, lowering the umbrella so that the rain was blocked for the two of us. "Now will you_ please_ get up so you can get outta the rain?"

His figure slowly leaned up, only to have his head smack itself into my shoulder. "I don't know." He muttered darkly. "Can we?"

Lash was being sarcastic. At least I knew he was okay in the attitude department. _Not that it truly mattered, anyway_. "Let's get you out of the wet, Livingston. You'll get hypothermia or something. Death." I could feel his wet hair slide off my skin, and saw his eyes upon me.

"How'd…how'd you know - I was…was here?" He tried, shivering as I pulled him to his feet. Both pairs of our hands were soaked with mud, and I opened my jacket to tug out my fleece. The water hadn't gotten to it yet, but I hoped it'd be alright until we got to my house.

Or…somewhere a whole lot dryer. But the fact that it was 1 in the morning, nothing came to mind. "She came to me - I didn't believe it, though."

"You still…came." He shivered, gripping the blanket before I could get the chance to wrap it around him.

"Yeah, totally." I muttered, pushing him along. "Now that I think of it, I'm surprised you aren't crumbling." With this cold weather, the temperature could have made him a fragile piece of…something. It'd have been horrible.

Lash released a stiff laugh into the air, and we reached the gate soon after. "Where…are we going?"

"My house."

"W…why?"

"Cause you take the Southside busses, and this is the Northeast. I live on the North side." I said knowingly, bringing my elevator-branch along to lift the two of us.

And just when I thought he'd protest, he surprised me.

"Oh."

---

**Review! I enjoy your responses. And I'm sick, so give me love?**


	8. Chapter 8

Take note to the good things in life.

But don't forget to look to the bad.

For the outside is never what it seems to be anymore.

**Disclaimer: I only own any character you aren't familiar with, as well as the plot. End of discussion.**

_Layla spots the most unlikeliest person at the cemetery, and is resolute to find out why. When she does, she wasn't expected to be warped into this whole mess. This whole story. Why is the deceased Crystal Skye determined to make Layla know?_

-

**-Past-**

"**You still…came." He shivered, gripping the blanket before I could get the chance to wrap it around him.**

**"Yeah, totally." I muttered, pushing him along. "Now that I think of it, I'm surprised you aren't crumbling." With this cold weather, the temperature could have made him a fragile piece of…something. It'd have been horrible.**

**Lash released a stiff laugh into the air, and we reached the gate soon after. "Where…are we going?"**

**"My house."**

**"W…why?"**

**"Cause you take the Southside busses, and this is the Northeast. I live on the North side." I said knowingly, bringing my elevator-branch along to lift the two of us.**

**And just when I thought he'd protest, he surprised me.**

**"Oh."**

-

Once we stood outside the house, Lash was convulsing - I needed to get him inside. "We can't go through the front door. We gotta climb through the window."

Lash sent me a weird look before wiping water from his face. "Wha-y?" I shrugged, tugging him onto the grass and up close to my window.

"You ask too many questions. Can you stretch up?"

"Too…cold." He muttered, hugging himself a little tighter to the blanket. I sighed, and ducked below my oak tree, creating another elevator-branch.

Once inside, I shut my window, chucking the umbrella across the room to look back at Lash. "Take off your clothes." I ordered, tossing my hand into the air at him.

Even as he continued his convulsions, I knew he was smirking. "Gee, I dunno, Williams. I…I mean I know it would keep me warm, but I don't think you can handle me." I glared darkly at him as I tore off my jacket, kicking off my shoes with the process of taking off my shirt. Lash was being a stupid idiot, but he needed heat. It made my stomach sick just thinking about it, but I would be doing something good. It wasn't like me to ignore someone to the point of their misery.

"Lash, I'm not having sex with you." I whispered loudly, pulling away the blanket to see his shivering blue lips, his chattering teeth.

"Then, what…what are you -" He started, watching me tug upon his now skin-tight shirt with major difficulties. "Doing."

Stand up and take off your clothes, Livingston. You need body heat." He managed to roll off my bed, but had trouble getting to his feet with just a small push on the floor.

Once he was fine standing, we got his shirt off, and he finally seemed to realize that I was topless. "Whoa, Hippie." Hey, I had a bra on, thanks.

"Shut up and take your pants off." I growled, glaring up at him. I looked away quickly, though, because his lips were getting worse. He needed heat, or he'd be in more trouble than he was already in.

It took a while to get his pants off, and I shimmied off my own uncomfortably, knowing that if for one day, Will would find out about all this, he'd forgive me - he'd understand that I needed to save a life. That I would have forever a scarred conscience if Lash died on my hands. I was okay. But I still didn't like the fact that Lash would be the one I'd have my arms around, half naked.

Oh great. Now I feel like crying. This was so wrong.

We climbed into bed, and I breathed into my hands before I placed them around his neck, his own crossing over my waist a few times before he rested his chin into the dip of the pillow and my shoulder. "This is so…"

"Awkward." I muttered, feeling the shaking of his body against me. There was silence for a moment, so I brought our covers up to our ears, using my right hand that was beneath him, to try and wring his hair out.

"Yeah." He laughed, his hot breath making me shiver. His lips were still ice cold, and I noticed that they were resting against my shoulder. Blinking my eyes shut, moving my head slightly so that my cheek wasn't in his dripping wet hair, I knew that Lash would be okay in the morning. Sure, he'd have a cold, but he'd be fine. "So…" He whispered, his head still and his lips continuing to shake. "What did she do?"

My mind took a while to comprehend what he was talking about. After all this, even with Lash breathing down my neck, I had forgotten this was a message received from Crystal. "She…met me at the gate and led me to you." He was suddenly quiet - even his breathing slowed. "I didn't want to believe it was true when I woke up, that you were there, but I brought myself to it. I had to make sure."

"You're insane." He murmured, fidgeting his arms so that I was loose.

"You're the one to stay and almost _die,_ Lash!" I nearly cried out, gripping his arms to hold him still. His lip quivered as he pulled away to look at me, and the look on his face told me that something inside wanted to tell me.

He broke down. Piece by piece his features fell, his eyes watering, his nose crinkling before he ducked his face into my neck to take a large breath, shaking terribly as he exhaled. "I _wanted_ to die."

Lash lost his guards. Once those words tripped from his mouth, he just lost it. Everything. "…Why?" I asked, curious.

Furiously, the lanky boy shook his head, and I protested with my plea. "It was my fault she's gone. If I had gone out there last time, she'd be here, and I wouldn't be completely miserable." He was making no sense to me now, but he kept on. "If I had known she'd be affected, I would have gone out there instead."

Lash was shaking his head, and he grasped me tighter. I was biting back a sob.

"What…?" I managed to say, hearing him repeat his last words over and over. I would have gone out there instead. _I would have gone out there instead._

"She's gone because of me."

"Wait." I whispered, making everything go silent. I needed to think. I could piece this together, right?" "What happened the night she died?" Last time. Last time. "Was there a storm like tonight's?" He merely nodded, and I brushed my hand through his hair, deep in through. Last time - in a storm - she'd gone outside. But, for what?

"There was a blackout." I heard him whisper, and I nodded slowly, stopping the fingers in his hair. If he was going to tell me, I wouldn't have to guess. "An'…and she told me she'd be back soon. She'd be out at the powerbox by the patio at her house." Lash leaned back to look at me, and I closed my eyes, dropping my hands to his shoulders. "When she didn't come back inside after five minutes, I knew something was wrong." Now was not the time for him to see the pain in my eyes. I could already hear the hoarseness of his voice, the strain to not tear up, break down terribly at the memory.

Something hit a nerve in my shoulder, and it tickled me throughout, making me fidget in the awkward embrace he held me in. It started to slide down the skin, and turned cold once Lash breathed out on me. Taking a guess at what it was, I imagined a salty tear.

"That's why she was so frantic." I whispered, lowering my face into the pillow. "But you're rubber! If you were shocked, you wouldn't _be_ affected."

She was absent that day in chemistry class." He laughed with sarcasm, his body shaking with the warm feeling of the chuckle. But then he sniffed, exhaling so lightly that I opened my eyes to make sure he was still okay. "Crys was smart. She thought she'd be able to fix it in time before something serious could have gone wrong."

"Oh." Is all I could muster.

"Yeah."

"So then why -" I stopped as he shifted me in his arms once more. One hand on my back, and an arm climbing my spine to cradle my head. It was a position even Will has never held me like. And it felt okay.

"She had telekinesis - so I'm thinking, her leftover energy sensed that I wasn't doing good, and sent a message via dream - to you." His chin hit the top of my head. "'Cause she knew you'd come around."

"I think you might be talking out of the rain here, but that didn't make a lot of sense. I mean, it _did,_ but not a…lot." I heard him yawn, and hold me a bit closer to him. If I just imagine Will, I could handle this. And I could fight the urge to kiss him.

_Goodnight_

_Sleep tight._

_No more tears._

_In the morning - I'll be here._

Cause duh. Lash wasn't Will. He never would. The guy holding me was a jerk.

_And when we say..._

_"Goodnight."_

"Just go to sleep, Layla." Lash muffled out. I sighed, and snuggled into his shoulder, completely not comprehending the fact that that was number two that he's said my first name.

_Dry your eyes._

I felt woozy. And the pitter-patter of rain against the window, the roof, made my eyes droop closed. And my senses were heightened in the dark, so I knew what I was hearing.

_Because we say..._

_"Goodnight."_

_And not..._

_"Goodbye."_

Yet the soft, light, airy singing in my ear was not real. There was no one but me and Lash upstairs, and it definitely wasn't him.

_We say "Goodnight."_

_And not..._

_"Goodbye."_

_---_

**Review! I love them.**


	9. Chapter 9

And since when did you care for something as simple as love?

It'll only come around when you least expect it - so walk it off.

Don't let it consume you.

**Disclaimer: I only own any character you aren't familiar with, as well as the plot. End of discussion.**

_Layla spots the most unlikeliest person at the cemetery, and is resolute to find out why. When she does, she wasn't expected to be warped into this whole mess. This whole story. Why is the deceased Crystal Skye determined to make Layla know?_

-

**-Past-**

"**I think you might be talking out of the rain here, but that didn't make a lot of sense. I mean, it did, but not a…lot." I heard him yawn, and hold me a bit closer to him. If I just imagine Will, I could handle this. And I could fight the urge to kiss him.**

**Cause duh. Lash wasn't Will. He never would. The guy holding me was a jerk.**

**"Just go to sleep, Layla." Lash muffled out. I sighed, and snuggled into his shoulder, completely not comprehending the fact that that was number two that he's said my first name.**

**I felt woozy. And the pitter-patter of rain against the window, the roof, made my eyes droop closed. And my senses were heightened in the dark, so I knew what I was hearing.**

**Yet the soft, light, airy singing in my ear was not real. There was no one but me and Lash upstairs, and it definitely wasn't him.**

**-**

In the morning I awoke in the same position I fell asleep in. The only difference, was I felt Lash leaning into my forehead. A stiff kiss? Shaking slightly, I wiggled myself out of his hold, only to feel his hand shift to slide across my neck, his long fingers on my pulse point.

6:30. That's what my clock flashed at me. 6:30. If I got ready now, I'd maybe be able to get to the bus stop in time. But Lash was still asleep. And he looked peaceful. I didn't have the heart to wake him.

Just watching him sleep made me want to keep my eyes open and continue. But once my spazzing alarm went off, we both finally woke. Him from sleep. Me from my daze.

And seeing his honey brown eyes gaze deeply down at me, I would have squirmed. I would have shifted uncomfortably. I would have grimaced and tried to get away.

Yet I found myself smiling. "G'morning." The beeping of my clock stopped, and Lash squished his face up, ducking his face down to sneeze. He quickly let go of me, and proceeded to sniff loudly, covering his face to sneeze once more.

"Kay, this sucks." He whispered, stretching over me to stand up on the hardwood floor.

"You're sick." I stated, shrugging. "You're the one at fault, anyway." I whispered then, laying back down and turning so that my back faced him. I was tired. We got home really late. And I knew this was going to happen. "We'll stay home from school."

I heard his feet shuffle back around, and I figured that he was looking at me. "Hippie - you skip school?" He asked curiously, almost sounding shocked.

"Not often." Sighing, I closed my eyes, and listened to him come closer. Standing above me, he pulled back the covers, causing me to whimper from the draft.

"Slide over." He said, digging his knee into the mattress. My bed wasn't exactly built for another person - so when he leaned himself into it, the mattress tilted slightly, making me spaz in my position. Merely laughing, Lash managed to crawl in beside me, shoving my clock with a push of his palm to the floor. It landed with a smashing crash, and his chuckle floated through the air. And I felt his hand rest on my hip, so I shut my eyes again, feeling his fingers drum to a song I didn't recognize.

It was then that I heard her voice. "Layla?"

Crap. She knew I was still in bed. I mean, yeah, she was here last night, but I expected her to leave earlier this morning.

"Yeah, Mom?" Lash went stiff, a soft hiss trailing to my ear. Quickly scrambling from beneath the sheets, I stood on the bed to jump over Lash's sick form. I watched as he stretched out his body, groggily rolling into the confinement of between the wall and the bed. "Stay there." I whispered, hearing her footsteps on the stairs.

"Not moving." He muttered, sighing to himself.

"Honey, are you getting ready for school?" She asked, followed by one of Lash's sneezes. But thankfully, he did his best to hold it in.

"Can I take a rain check?" I asked, opening my door slowly to see her leaning at my doorframe. "I'm really tired."

She looked at me, tilting her head to the side and pursing her lips. She'd let me. I haven't skipped a day of school yet, and I'd catch up on my missed work. "Sure." She said to me, placing a finger under my chin to make me look at her. "Just make sure you complete all the things you've missed today." I nodded. "I'll be home by four. Behave."

"Will do."

--

"So then…" I laughed. "So then he goes, 'wait, what did I come in here for?' I mean it was really funny - the look on his face was priceless."

Lash smiled towards me, and tossed down another card. It was 9:30, and we were telling stupid stories about people. More specifically, Will and Crystal. And we were playing one of his old favorite card games - war. As much as I hate playing with cards, this one was a lot of fun, despite my disliking for the real deal. I mean, the last time I played with cards was 'Go Fish' back in the fourth grade.

And I actually learned a lot about him already. We quizzed each other, and asked question after question, sometimes going into detail over it. Only one time did he go quiet over a question I had asked him. I think it was the image his voice brought, brought me to dip my head.

The question in my head was about flowers. Oh, laugh it up. Of course I'll talk about flowers. But not just any flowers - Crystal's favorite. Lash had almost stopped breathing as the subject came up, but he looked at me and I knew he knew it was okay to say.

"I think you already know."

I thought back. Back to when I first _really _found him at Crystal's grave. Distinctly smelling the air around the two of us, I remembered.

I remembered the dead scent. "I do." Breathing shakily, I nodded. "Buttercups and lilies - yeah, I remember."

"Mmm." He merely said, placing down a few cards to look up at me.

I stared at him long, fiddling my fingertips against the few cards in my hands. "There's…a story behind it, isn't there?"

He nodded. "Yeah." Dropping his cards to the floor, he leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. "I had Saturday work up at the school." I tilted my head, and he sensed my confusion. "Saturday work's another type of detention." He continued. "So I was assigned to help the 'lone gardener' plant flowers and pick weeds the whole afternoon." I smiled. That's where I knew her - truly. She and I shared a contentment over plants.

"So I go outside, thinking it's the nurse or some bullshit teacher -" I winced, but knew I had to get used to this. Swearing - ugh. "But when I saw her, she stood up from the place she was in in the mulch, wiping her hands - and she smiled. My God, her smile. Even before she knew who I was - before she even thought of judging me - I dunno if she ever did, really…she shook my hand. She greeted me and told me go to the bucket by one of the oak trees and take out two packets of seeds."

I could see the story playing before me so well - and Lash's hands in the air as he explained.

"And I picked two at random, clearly bored, and gave'em to her, only to see her light up - 'oh, these two are my favorites' she had said. Just as she smiled again, I knew I wanted to keep that. I wanted to have her.

"She knew who I was a few minutes later, too." He was going farther than he planned, and I noticed it right away. I guess he did too - but he just shrugged, going on. "But she didn't hold that against me - she didn't hold any grudges against anything, actually. And I thought that was odd." He shook his head. "The next day, I nearly attacked her -"

"You did, though. You kissed her and she flipped and you asked her out on a date to say sorry."

Lash nodded this time, smiling with his eyes closed. "I brought her the flowers, too." He sat up now, looking down at his hands. "And even though I knew she was mad at me, her face lit up again when I showed up at her door with them. I took her to the fair, won her a bunch of stuff, and went on the Ferris wheel. She took that chance, way high up there, to ask _me_ for a second date. Right when I kissed her, too, fireworks were just like burff!" His hands flew wildly into the air with his vocal explosion, and I couldn't help but giggle. "Goin' off everywhere - total cliché -" His voice softened. "But I loved it. Felt right."

"And it _was _right." I whispered, seeing such a happy face become so dark and guarded once more.

He nodded. "Yeah. It was."

I took a moment to stare at him again. I realized something that he hasn't said. Well, he couldn't - it wouldn't have been able to reach his mind. It was the fact that Lash didn't have _two-sides_ to him. It developed as he came to know Crystal. When he first saw her.

He fell in love - hard.

---

**Review! This is fun. _It's sorta sad that the next will be the last_.**


	10. Chapter 10

So this is what it's like to say goodbye.

**Disclaimer: I only own any character you aren't familiar with, as well as the plot. End of discussion.**

_Layla spots the most unlikeliest person at the cemetery, and is resolute to find out why. When she does, she wasn't expected to be warped into this whole mess. This whole story. Why is the deceased Crystal Skye determined to make Layla know?_

-

**-Past-**

"…**Right when I kissed her, too, fireworks were just like burff!" His hands flew wildly into the air with his vocal explosion, and I couldn't help but giggle. "Goin' off everywhere - total cliché -" His voice softened. "But I loved it. Felt right."**

"**And it **_**was **_**right." I whispered, seeing such a happy face become so dark and guarded once more.**

**He nodded. "Yeah. It was."**

**I took a moment to stare at him again. I realized something that he hasn't said. Well, he couldn't - it wouldn't have been able to reach his mind. It was the fact that Lash didn't have **_**two-sides**_** to him. It developed as he came to know Crystal. When he first saw her.**

**He fell in love - hard.**

-

I guess after saving someone, and revealing half of your life to them as they did to you - it's a bit hard to ignore them in the halls like they're just another person. Another bully, with a second opinion on life, love, and sacrifices.

Before he turned into a classroom after lunch, I gave him a little wave, a smile. Lash merely nodded his head, tossing his hand into the air in an awkward way, looking towards Will. I guessed that maybe he was waiting for my boyfriend to look away to notice my presence. And as I looked to him, I saw him in a deep conversation with Warren over a Mad Science exam coming soon. It's a bit safe for the lanky one to respond. When I finally turned my eyes back to Lash, he gave me a sincere smile, tapping the doorframe to step inside the room at last.

Even after so many times I've seen that smile, it still didn't look so natural. Lash wasn't the social type of person to smile. Not unless he was with friends. Did that mean I could be? Was I a friend of Lash Livingston? I shook my head. No, not really. I mean if I was, he wouldn't wait for Will to look away.

And I guess I benefit from that. 'Cause I'm not exactly sure I'd want Lash to be one to be close to. I still haven't warmed up to him so well. And would I ever? Would I want to?

--

We sat next to each other, our legs crossed, but we weren't talking. The only things we could hear were the rustling of trees, bird calls, and our breathing.

"She never…" Lash whispered, tossing his hands to his knees and rubbing softly. His silent moves were comforting, so I edged myself closer to him, and decided to stare intently at the stone. "She never made it seem like life was hard."

I smiled.

"She would just -" He looked towards me, and flipped his hand over slowly. "She would take my hand -" He reached over with his left to hold my right. Fingers warm, I tried to listen. "And tell me that nothing was ever truly over, even when you would say it was. She had told me that nobody's perfect - but I always told her that she was. She was perfect."

This time I rolled my eyes - but I noticed my smile hadn't left. I began to stroke his slender fingers, shaking my head at the ground. "Crystal wasn't perfect, Lash. No one is. She was right."

He disagreed, and pulled my hand closer to him, now playing with my tips. "No, not exactly. She may have been right, but I stuck to my words when I told her she was. There's always that one perfect person for another. Just for them. Sure, to anyone else, they could see their imperfections, but to that one person, and in this case, me, I never saw them. I only saw her."

My head rested against his shoulder as I stared the picture of Crystal down. The girl was so wise. And she had let me see the real Lash. His thinking went deep. And he thought nothing of my head on his body, considering the fact that he rested his own lightly upon mine.

But what now?

For what seemed like the next half hour, we sat, just like that, silent. I finally realized why the surrounding trees had lived in silence all their lives. It was like we didn't need words anymore.

Lash's shoulder twitched, and I lifted my face to give him a questionable look. He looked like he was debating on something, but that only started to float through my mind once his head lowered. And stopped. Lowered closer to me, but then backed up. And then he lowered once more. Stopped.

His movements were so unsure, I felt bad for a split .2 seconds, for he pressed his lips against mine - and all I could think of was Will. This was unintentional cheating right? Oh, God. What was happening?

Quickly leaning back, I watched Lash almost have a faceplant into my lap - but he caught himself just before. He stood up, and looked to the stone, to me, and then closed his eyes. "I gotta get home."

And he was off.

That's it? Not even an 'I'm sorry'? Not an 'oops my lips fell on yours' type of thing? Ugh, just when I thought I had him figured out, he pulls this crap. Ehhh, this is definitely not my day.

I could almost see Crystal give me a sympathetic smile as I fell over, a pout on my mouth. Almost as if she were saying sorry _for_ Lash.

I'll get over this. I know I will. Crystal did too.

--

Lash didn't go to school for a whole week. Now, the first day, I just thought he might have been trying to recover over his move at the graveyard. But when Thursday came and he hadn't shown up, Speed started to look weary. Like he didn't have an idea, either. When I noticed this, I cornered him. I had to find out.

"Why the hell would a hippie want to know what Lash is up to?" His face lit up with an idea - and I knew it was going the wrong way. "You're cheatin' on Stronghold with Lash, aren't you?"

"No." I muttered darkly. "That's ridiculous. Now tell me." Slowly, with a tight mouth, Speed pulled out his cellphone, going to his messages. He looked to me, and then placed the phone in my hands, giving me a glare that told me that if I ran, I was dead.

I held my breath as I looked through his inbox messages.

_Don't come looking._

_Stop asking where I am._

_No - don't bother coming over - I'm not there._

_Cemetery - tell redhead. She understands._

_Speed, I'm gone. Leave it alone._

_I'm not coming back._

Gasping, I nearly dropped the cellphone to the floor as I gripped my things to run off. Lash wasn't coming back - to Sky High? Maxville? Oh great. This is going to kill me if I don't find out. I just know it.

--

Coming here is like going home nowadays. I just keep showing up every other day.

I gave a weak wave to the family of stones, and sighed, turning into Crystal's general area. Blinking, I paused my steps, seeing what was there. No, it wasn't Lash.

Even though I hoped it would be.

Two large bouquets. One to the left of her grave, her favorite flowers in their reasonable-sized vase. I smiled - Lash had been here. Very recently.

But to the right, was nothing ever found on her resting place of all this time I've spent here. And from what I learned, one of Crystal's least favorite flowers. I could only laugh - for they were my own.

Roses.

"Oh, Lash. How you would remember such an insignificant detail is beyond me." I whispered, cracking my knees as I crouched down, reaching out to touch the soft red petals of one. And that's when I noticed a pale blue envelope, wedged into half of the soil in the rose's pot.

My eyebrows furrowed as I grasped a corner, slowly pulling it out and tilting my head at what was written on the front. Not a name, but a letter.

_L._

Setting my things down, I brushed a hand through my hair, gulping to myself. This was to me.

Biting my lip, I held my breath as I ripped it open.

_It's hard enough to think about what to write when life's so much more complicating than it used to be. I became a coward, and far too quickly than I expected. The day I kissed you, Layla, I was debating on leaving Maxville. And when I __**did**__ kiss you, I knew I wasn't sorry. I still am not. I had to decide on staying or going, and I realized you were the key. I couldn't stay, because then I'd fall for you just as hard as I did for Crystal - you have that…thing about you that I let in. I couldn't stay, because you're with Stronghold and you're completely content with that. And I can't stay because I know that I'll still be attached to her._

_So I left._

_I'm not coming back - and I know you'll want to come looking for me. Don't. Resist the urge, Hippie. I don't want to see you become lost._

_Call me a coward. A hypocrite, if that goes better to describe me. I don't know. Because I know I'll never let her go - and I know that just disappointing you will make me sick to my stomach, but I think it'd be better if I just got away from all that, and marvel in silence._

_Now - here's where I know you'll take it the wrong way. Layla I'm going to try and forget everyone. You, Crystal, my boy Speed. Got to forget and start over. I won't try to kill myself again, though. We're okay there._

_Goddamn. I feel like a psychopathic idiot, doing this - thinking these things. But I needed to leave Maxville for good, before I was on the verge of trying to ruin something really great._

_Crystal's gone - and I blame myself. You're still here, and you __**best **__stay here. Make Stronghold change the fuses during a storm. Maybe - forget it. Just stay safe._

_I know I've made a grave mistake by leaving, by choosing to never come back - but I'll live through it. _

_I'll miss you, Layla. Maybe one day we'll see each other and try to start over._

_Lash._

Closing my eyes, my fist formed over the letter. And I cried. He's made the biggest mistake of his life and he's accepted it.

---

Fin.

---

**Review! I need your thoughts.**


End file.
